It is known to mount a hand operated pump onto a cap for a container. The pump includes a draw tube which extends downwardly from the cap into liquid in the container. The neck of the container has external threads and the cap has internal threads that connect to the external threads on the neck.
There is a need for a cap mounted pump that can be used equally well with two different sizes of containers e.g. a quart container and a gallon container. The principal object of the present invention to fill this need.